Don't You Ever Got Lonely?
by traduzindo
Summary: Ele que tentava se mostrar indiferente diante tudo isso, agora chorava forte, um choro canino, para que o mundo soubesse que nada nunca mais seria o mesmo.


O que mais doía não eram os cortes profundos espalhados em seu corpo, não eram seus ossos ardendo, sua pele esticando. O que mais doía era sua consciência ao saber que as lembranças se resumiam apenas em si, era saber que ele ainda lembrava-se de tudo, do medo, da coragem, do tempo. Saber que essas cicatrizes nunca seriam curadas. Doía demais saber que mesmo no momento em que ele deveria esquecer-se de tudo, implorava por um alguém. E ele que tentava se mostrar indiferente diante tudo isso, agora chorava forte, um choro canino, para que o mundo soubesse que nada nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Provara do amor e queria mais. Provara de sangue real, e até chegou a gostar da idéia. No fim lá estava ele sozinho de novo. No final ele voltou para a escuridão que sempre tivera medo. Para aquela casa horrorosa, escura, fria, caindo aos pedaços. Aquela casa que deveria chamar de sua. Nunca gostou de estar ali, nunca quis estar ali. Mas antes havia alguém ao seu lado. Antes ele jamais entrava naquele lugar sozinho. Antes aquela casa era tão estranhamente confortável. Agora não mais. O que o confortava não voltaria mais. Agora seria apenas ele e a casa negra.

Se perguntava constantemente o porquê de tudo aquilo. Não era justo, não lhe parecia real. Estar mais uma vez sozinho. Depois de anos, anos. Anos. Já estava acostumado as idiossincrasias do outro, já havia se acomodado na voz, no cheiro, na respiração do outro. Acabara. Ele viu sua vida desabando a sua frente. Tudo o que ele construíra com tanto suor, com tanto carinho, tanta dedicação, tudo se fora com uma pessoa. Aquela única.

_Ele costumava se odiar, e aquele único e belo rapaz o amava com tanta intensidade que chegava a assustar._

Logo no primeiro olhar ele, que nunca pensou poder amar, se sentiu aos pés do moreno alto. E gostava dessa sensação.

_Vulnerabilidade._

- Eu queria que você ficasse.

Os dois garotos estavam de cabeça baixa. Ambos conscientes do erro cometido.

- Isso não está certo.

O moreno disse e se assustou com a reação do pequeno ao seu lado. Ele levantara a cabeça rapidamente e o encarava. Seus olhos demonstravam uma dor que parecia vir de uma faca atingindo seu peito. As lágrimas escorriam sozinhas e não parecia haver motivo ali para tanta dor. Agarrou suas vestes e lhe respondeu, com a voz fraca e furiosa.

- Eu sei! E mesmo assim tenho esse... sentimento estúpido por você! Gosto de ficar perto de você, gosto de você dentro de mim e quero que você fique! Por favor...

Se encontrava deitado, ou melhor, atirado no chão empoeirado da velha casa de madeira. O sol tentava entrar por entre as frestas e ele apenas respirava encarando o nada a sua frente. Sabia que mesmo de olhos fechados conhecia os detalhes daquele lugar de cor e salteado. Sabia que tudo era rasgado, empoeirado, quebrado. Tudo por sua causa. Chamavam aquela casa de Casa Dos Gritos por sua causa. Ela estava caindo aos pedaços por sua culpa. Era peso demais em suas pálpebras e mesmo assim não queria fechar os olhos. Estava com medo de ficar na escuridão deles. Tinha medo do dia em que não mais pudesse abrir os olhos. Agora os mantinha chorosos e avermelhados. Só.

A barriga contra o piso gelado, o rosto inexpressivo, a boca entreaberta quase beijando o chão. Ele tinha certeza de que era a cena correta para se expressar decadência. E não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Queria poder dormir, mas sabia que não era seguro dormir em um lugar como aquele sozinho. Sabia que nunca mais poderia pegar no sono seguro de que acordaria bem. Ele fora deixado, atirado.

A sensação de querer e não conseguir fazer algo tão simples como sorrir, para ele era o fim. Com tantas pessoas a sua volta, tantas pessoas boas, queridas, que gostavam dele, e ele ainda assim não conseguia dar-lhes um simples sorriso em resposta de todo aquele carinho que pareciam ter por ele. Aquela situação de olharem no fundo de seus olhos e ele mentalmente responder 'não vá tão fundo, é perigoso demais' e simplesmente fica calado, esperando alguma coisa que faça a pessoa desistir de ter uma conversa com ele. Ele não se importava. Aquela situação de várias pessoas falarem e repetirem o quão ele é importante e maravilhoso, o quão precisam dele, até mesmo falarem que ele pode ser feliz novamente e ele não conseguir responder alguma coisa positiva, não conseguir olhar para a pessoa com o mesmo carinho de antes, não conseguir mostrar os dentes num sorriso singelo. Simplesmente não conseguir mais achar felicidade em nada. Absolutamente nada. Logo ele que era tão feliz.

E nos ataques de fúria, comuns em véspera de lua cheia, empurrava tudo o que estivesse a sua frente, jogava no chão, pisava em cima, até quebrar. E no fim se jogava no chão como se tropeçasse, se jogava e punha as mãos na cabeça, exausto, confuso, dolorido. Queria entender porque todos conseguem dormir enquanto ele fica dias tendo um pesadelo após o outro. Queria entender porque ele não consegue, simplesmente não consegue mais viver. Ele vê todo mundo caminhar pra frente, rir, ir ao teatro, jantar, ter filhos, construir uma família, saudável e feliz. E ele não. Ele que já esteve tão próximo de ter tudo isso, agora era o mais miserável. Por quê? Por que logo o lobisomem era o fracassado? Por que logo ele sobrevivera? Por que logo ele teve que sofrer tanto? Por que doze anos esperando pelo fim? Por que tanta dor? Por que ele? E chorava inconsolado. Sem sequer um ombro amigo. Estava sozinho para sempre. E carregando o fardo de ter de permanecer respirando até a batalha final contra aquele que levou tudo dele.

- Se você tentar de verdade você acaba dormindo.

- Mas eu não consigo.

- Todos conseguem, então você também.

No fim aquele garoto que ele tinha como príncipe encantado se fora sem nem perguntar se podia. Sem nem perguntar se ele poderia ir no dia seguinte. Se fora e deixou o garoto que agora se tornara um homem sozinho. Deixou o garoto que era seu protegido, era seu bem mais precioso. Deixou seu único e primeiro amor pela morte. Deixou aquela criança de onze anos de idade cair no meio da Floresta Proibida e ralar o joelho, para em seguida consertar. Deixou aquele garoto misterioso do mesmo ano que ele ir embora sem dizer que queria saber seu nome. Deixou de perguntar como surgira aquele corte diagonal tão profundo no meio de sua face. Abandonou aquele par de olhos cor de âmbar, os finos cabelos castanhos, as mãos ásperas, o sorriso maroto, os dentes infantis, o amor que o mais novo sempre oferecera. Tudo era passado. E só quem podia pensar nisso era aquele que ainda tinha pesadelos com seu príncipe encantado, agora morto, entregue ao vazio.

Entre os finos cabelos castanhos se encontravam punhados de fios brancos. Era o tempo sobre ele, era o cansaço o abatendo. Ele não mais comia direito, já não sabia o que era uma boa noite de sono há anos e não se importava. Já se acostumara a passar dias e dias encarando o horizonte a sua frente, indiferente a sua figura magra. Já se acostumara ao silêncio em resposta as suas perguntas, então preferia apenas o barulho da chuva, do mar, das árvores, do vento. Sozinho. Se conformava com isso, sabia que simplesmente não poderia amar mais uma vez, da mesma forma que sabia que as estações do ano sempre voltam se revezando, mesmo ele preferindo apenas o inverno. Da mesma forma que ele sabia que o único jeito de se continuar vivo era respirando. E cada vez mais fundo, sem ninguém desconfiar.

Se alguém desconfiasse, que lhe dissesse então o que fazer com a vida genial que ele tinha. Porque aquele único que fazia parte de tudo aquilo se fora, fazendo coisas que antes dizia que nunca faria. Como morrer. E agora ficava cada vez mais claro que não devemos escolher o que dizer para aqueles que amamos. A conversa sempre terminaria em sexo do mesmo modo, misturando o sentimento com o toque, era perigoso demais se apegar fisicamente. E fora tocado com tanto carinho, que aquele gesto virou um vício. Antes disso, fora encarado com tanta intensidade, tanto brilho que se apaixonou pela luz emitida pelo olhar do outro. Que aquela estrela com seu nome invadisse aquela casa tão silenciosa, que perdesse uns anos luz indo até ali para lhe dar um pouco mais de vida, iluminando seu caminho mais uma vez. Porque esse milagre já acontecera há anos e anos atrás. Ao ouvir o nome pronunciado ao ar, com vontade de guardar aquele nome emitido pelo moreno dentro de uma caixinha. Aquele 'Sirius'. E estava feito. Procurou saber tudo sobre a tal estrela com seu nome. Ela morrera há alguns anos atrás. E ainda brilhava desgraçadamente acima de sua cabeça. E ele duvidou que o outro soubesse disso. Foi quando foi lhe contar a nova descoberta sua que houve o primeiro toque. Se esqueceu completamente do que ia falar, já não importava mais. Foi apenas um toque sem querer, o outro lhe alcançou um pedaço de chocolate (seu preferido) e seu dedo indicador tocou na palma de sua mão. Por que ele só foi lembrar-se disso agora?

Encontrou-se sorrindo tristonho sozinho no quarto escuro, melancólico, nostálgico. Gostava daquela inocência, gostaria de tê-la deixado intacta. Talvez assim ainda hoje se pegaria pensando que Sirius nunca deve ter pesquisado nada a respeito de seu próprio nome mas que ele sabia tudo sobre isso, e poderia passar horas e horas lhe contando estórias sobre estrelas solitárias. E o dono daqueles cabelos tão negros quanto o vasto universo iria se perder em suas palavras bonitas e difíceis como sempre. Ele se divertiria com isso mais uma vez. Estava com a cabeça nas nuvens tendo esses tolos pensamentos sobre um rapaz que morrera há dois anos. Não deveria se atrever a esquecer todas as conversas que já tiveram, ou pensaram em ter, tudo fora expresso até mesmo em olhares, toques, e até mesmo a ausência deles era expressiva.

- O que será que acontece se você beber do meu sangue?

- Como assim o que acontece? Não acontece nada. Não é?

Os dois se encaravam sérios, sem saber a resposta certa para aquilo. Curiosos para ter uma resposta afinal.

- Bom, meu sangue é de família nobre, vai ver que se você beber esse sangue você deixa de ser um lobisomem.

- Você é ingênuo demais até mesmo para um menino do segundo ano.

- Eu apenas quero te dar um pouco do meu sangue para ver o que acontece.

- Eu não quero.

- Mas você deve gostar, certo? Eu quero te agradar.

- NÃO! Eu sabia que você iria reagir assim, você não entende...

- Eu quero você saudável, Remus.

Aqui o lupino sentiu todos seus pêlos se arrepiarem ao ouvir a pronuncia de seu primeiro nome vindo daquela voz tão prazerosa. Sirius falava sério, e isso era sinal de honestidade.

- Não acredito que desperdiçar sangue puro vá fazer bem a um lobisomem como eu, quando tudo o que tenho é uma verdadeira porcaria.

- Você não tem culpa se eu não te conheci antes. Eu quero desperdiçar meu sangue por você para ver o que acontece.

E Remus estava bem no fim, somava tempo para diminuir saudade. Ele acreditava que essa nostalgia terminaria ao morrer, se encontraria em algum lugar tranqüilo com seu amante, e dessa vez ele não o deixaria. A eternidade estaria do lado deles, vencidos pelo destino. Mesmo depois de ter visto com seus próprios olhos aquele que um dia amou com tanta intensidade partindo para longe, ele preferia pensar que não importa onde estivesse, continuaria sendo amor, continuaria sendo vida. E sobreviveria com isso.


End file.
